


Cats and Coffee and Him

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Coffee, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: This one is for Saras_Girl, because if I hadn't fallen down that glorious, gorgeous rabbit hole calledTurn!verse, I wouldn't be here, gabbling about, indulging myself in this crazy attempting-to-write-fanfic adventure. Thank you for your incredible works.





	Cats and Coffee and Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).



> This one is for Saras_Girl, because if I hadn't fallen down that glorious, gorgeous rabbit hole called [Turn!verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/50584), I wouldn't be here, gabbling about, indulging myself in this crazy attempting-to-write-fanfic adventure. Thank you for your incredible works.

How do I know? 

There was half a cup of coffee left in the press. I claimed it and started a fresh brew. Went to my favorite chair, sat. Immediately garnered the ubiquitous cat upon my lap. Ah, well, I thought, I'll nurse what I've got, then get up to get a new cup. Slightly irritated, because dislodging the cat so soon disrupts the delicate balance that is lap possession in a multi-cat household.

How do I know? 

Because he brought out the fresh carafe and filled my cup. Then, with warm, amused eye contact and a quirky little smile, went back to get the cream, and precisely filled my cup where he'd left just enough room for the proper amount. Because the ratio of cream and coffee has to be just so. Because cats and coffee are equally subtle and profound. Because he knows. 

That's how I know.


End file.
